


Just like a Pill (You keep making me Ill )中文翻译

by Avril1128



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Babygate (One Direction), Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Louis, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril1128/pseuds/Avril1128
Summary: 沉默，Harry讨厌沉默。只是一种令人极其不安的沉默，这本不应该在他们之间发生。之后，Louis打破了这种沉默，同时用简简单单的一句话彻底击垮了Harry。我爱上别人了或者Briana怀上了我的孩子
Relationships: Briana Jungwirth/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)





	Just like a Pill (You keep making me Ill )中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like A Pill (You Keep Making Me Ill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605228) by [LarryLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLlamas/pseuds/LarryLlamas). 



他很久之前就知道Louis出轨了。

Louis也并没有故意去过多掩盖。他带着脖子上的吻痕，凌乱的头发，毫无生气的眼神回到家，回到Harry身边。Harry试图欺骗自己，强迫自己相信事情并非像看上去的那样。Louis太爱他了，不会对他做出这种事情。

他怀疑他的朋友们也知道。每当他提到Louis某天晚上没有回家时，Niall都会用同情的眼光去看他。

—

Louis第一次夜不归宿时，Harry担心的快疯了。

"Liam, "Harry用着颤抖的声音对着电话说道，"Liam, 你见到Louis了吗？他和他的朋友们出去玩了，但他还没有回来。他这个时间应该回来的。" 

"Harry, 我需要你给我冷静下来。深呼吸，就这样。我相信他肯定会有一个合理的解释，他可能还在外面和他的朋友们喝酒。"

但Harry没有办法让他自己冷静下来。Louis从来没有这么晚还没回到家过。"L-Liam, 万-万一他出事了怎么办？"Harry抽泣的说道。"这都是我的错，我—我本不应该让他走，他——"

"Harry! "Liam大叫道。"冷静下来，你给他打过电话了吗？"

"是的很多次，他从来没有——他从来没有接过，所以我给留了言，我给他留了很多条言，上帝啊。"

"那你也没有什么可做的，Harry。去睡一会儿，我肯定他在明天早上会回来的。"Liam尝试劝服Harry说。

"那.... 那好吧"于是颤抖着挂掉了电话，但是Harry知道他今晚肯定会失眠。

当Louis第二天早上带着吻痕回到家时，Harry 如释重负，近乎晕过去了。他跑到他的面前，告诉他他有多担心。然而Louis什么也没说，直接从他身边走过，朝卧室走去。

—

从那以后，Harry就不那么惊讶了。

他们不再接吻，更别提上床。当Louis第一次拒绝Harry 的吻时，他的心彻底破碎掉了。

"早上好，Lou! "Harry高兴的叫道。他很高兴Louis终于在家过夜了，他想念在Louis旁边睡醒的日子。

Louis睁开眼睛，发出一些不高兴的声音，完全没有去理会那个年轻一点的男孩。

"Um, 想要一些早餐吗？"Harry有些心烦意乱的问道。

"不用。"Louis用尖锐的声音说。

"哦，好吧"他弯下身子，打算亲吻Louis的嘴唇，但年长的那位不安的皱起眉头，把脸转开，Harry的嘴唇落到了他的脸颊上。

那是他第一次哭着睡着的晚上。

—

所以经历了这么多事, Harry在看到头条时本不应该惊讶。"Louis Tomlinson 要当父亲了"Louis和别人睡过，确切的说，是一个女孩，因为Harry对他不够好。他不应该感到惊讶，不过他的确这样做了。

他其实早就知道了，但从未得到证实。这就像是有人狠狠的在Harry的内脏上打了一拳。他可以告诉他自己这只是谣言，Louis不会这样做，这些都是媒体的问题，但事情并非如此，他知道。

他不确定男孩们之所以没有告诉他Louis出轨是因为他们真的不知道，还是认为Harry知道，只是接受了这个事实。他猜是后者。

问题是，即使经历了这么多，Harry还爱着Louis。就算他出轨了，欺骗了他，彻底毁了他，Harry依然爱着他。他无法停止去爱他。他知道这全都是他的错。他不够好，对Louis的爱还不够，对他也不够好。他应该给他喘息的空间，而不是去挤压他，而现在Louis已经不再爱他了。事实上，他爱过吗？Harry不值得去爱任何人，他一文不值。

—

钥匙在门里叮当作响，门打开了。Louis走过来，看上去十分内疚。他看到Harry Ipad上的那篇文章，叹了一口气。

"Harry—"

"我原谅你了"Harry打断道。

"什么？"Louis皱起眉头问道。

"我原谅你。关于..... 出轨的事情"他哽咽的说。

"Harry..... "Louis充满同情的看着他，叹了口气，双眼紧盯着Harry。Harry抽泣起来，因为这是几个月以来Louis第一次正眼看他。

"对不起，这些都是我的错，我配不上你——我从来都配不上你，求你不要离开我, 求你了Louis我需要你"

沉默，Harry讨厌沉默。只是一种令人极其不安的沉默，这本不应该在他们发生。

之后，Louis打破了这种沉默，同时用简简单单的一句话彻底击垮了Harry。

"我爱上别人了。"

Harry决定恢复沉默。

"Louis, 求你"

Louis摇了摇头。"我..... 呃，我和她见了有一段时间了，而且——"

"她？！"Harry歇斯底里的叫道:"为什么是她？"

"呃，她的名字是Briana-"

"我他妈才不管她叫什么，Louis"

"Right, 对不起。" Louis说 "我们是在俱乐部里认识的，Calvin介绍的我们。"

"但她.... 她是唯一一个对吧？没关系的Louis，我—我原谅你了，就..... "

"我不需要你的原谅Harry, 我也不值得。Briana 她....... 她怀孕了"他小声说。

"不..... 不！"他哭喊着叫道，在Louis面前双腿跪了下来。"不，那—那只是愚蠢的谣言，她不会怀孕的！"

"她真的怀了, Harry"蓝眼睛的男孩告诉他。"我很抱歉以这种形式告诉你。"

"不.... 求你, Lou, 我爱你，求你不要离开我，不" 他可怜的哭着说。"我们..... 我们可以渡过这个难关。你可以得到孩子的监护权或者别的什么，必须有——必须有什么办法，我不能...... "

"Haz, 不要这样"Louis恳求道，他对自己对Harry做的事情而感到愧疚，"我很抱歉，这不会有结果的，我们结束了。"

"不，不，不，不，求你Louis! "他抽泣的抓住另一个男孩的腰，哀求的说:"不，我们不会结束的，我们会一起渡过这个难关的。你只是犯了一个错误, 而我原谅你了，求你，求你。我们..... 我们爱对—对方, 求你了Lou! "

"我不爱你，对不起Harry"Louis喘了口气，把Harry的心打的粉碎。

"Louis! "Harry近乎尖叫道，这时Louis把搂在他腰上的年轻男孩的胳膊拉了下来。

"对不起Harry, 我还会回来拿东西的。"

"Louis, Louis, Louis "Harry抽泣，"Louis! "

门砰的一声关上了。

—

从那以后，Harry就很少下床了。他起来上厕所，喝水，然后再回去。他没有必要去起床，因为他失去Louis了。

他从未意识到自己有多么依赖Louis, 从未意识到他有多么需要他，他的生活总是围着Louis转。Liam和Niall在第二周的时候去探望过他，试图哄他吃一点东西，但没有任何效果。他们不断尝试，而Harry 只是..... 他累了。他想一睡不醒，只为了想逃避每天醒来都在为失去Louis而感到心痛。

"Harry, 振作起来伙计，你需要..... 你需要吃些东西"Niall尝试着劝他。

"不，谢谢。" Harry说，继续躲在被子里面。

Niall叹着气离开了房间。Harry感觉不到庆幸，他只是..... 空虚。

最终，Niall和Liam决定去给他的妈妈打电话。Harry知道他是多么的让人难以忍受，以至于男孩们不得不为了摆脱他给他的母亲打电话，Harry因此感到自卑。

"嘿，宝贝"他的妈妈说，和他一起爬上床。

Harry为他想做的第一件事就是把她推开因为那是Louis睡觉的地方而感到羞愧，就连Harry都不会睡在那里。

"我知道只很痛，宝贝"

问题就在这里，这不仅仅是普通的痛，这是一种让他想把心脏从胸口掏出来的疼痛。无论发生什么，这种疼痛会一直存在。不管去哪里，他都能看到让他想起Louis的东西。上个星期，Niall试图给他换一身干净的衣服，Harry又尖叫又哭喊了一个小时，因为他穿着Louis的衣服，而衣服闻起来还有他的味道。他不敢丢到任何Louis的东西，因为那样他就会彻底失去Louis, 他还没有准备好去放弃他，他也不会准备好。

他已经毁了别人。

他无法想象到没有Louis的生活，他不知道自己应该去做什么。他不能继续待在乐队里，因为Louis会一直在那里，提醒他发生的一切。

他以前总是憧憬和Louis的未来，结婚，领养一个孩子，过上幸福美满的生活。

他忘记了那些故事只在故事书里存在。

他的妈妈和他待了一段时间。她让Harry承诺她他会打电话的，但她知道，Harry是不会打的。

Niall和Liam还会时不时过来，确保他还活着。

"这不是活着。"Harry告诉他们，"我只是在呼吸。"

他不理会他们脸上忧虑的表情，他已经见过上万遍了。

—

一天晚上，他醉的一塌糊涂，把家里所有的酒精饮料全部喝光。他犯了一个巨大的错误。

他给Louis打电话了。

"你好？"Louis睡意朦胧的回答，显然刚醒。当然，现在是凌晨三点。

"Fuck you "

"Harry. " Louis认出他的声音之后叹了口气

"N-no, fuck- fuck you, Lou-Louis."

"Harry, 你喝醉了吗？"他问

"是的"Harry傻笑的说，"因为我不......嗯..... 我不知道自己是否能在自己清醒的时候做这个。 "

"Harry, 你需要去睡觉了"

"这有帮助于...... hic! 麻木疼痛"

Louis对此什么也没说，让Harry很生气。

"快他妈..... 快他妈说点什么"

"你想让我说点什么，Harry? "Louis严厉的说。"你在凌晨三点醉醺醺的打电话给我，你想让我说什么？"

"我想..... 我想知..... 知道孩子怎么...... 怎么样了"Harry含糊不清的说。

"Harry "Louis慎重的说。

"不，不Lou。告..... 告诉我。如果..... 如果这个孩子足.... 足够特别，值得你离开我，你.....你可以告诉我 "

"它很好，Briana也是。我们..... 呃，订婚了"

"哦！"Harry小声的讽刺道。"我..... 我们在一起5年了，你都没有向我求婚"

"我现在要挂了，Harry。然后我会打电话给Liam和Niall告诉他们你现在的状况, 他们就能帮助你了。再见，Harry "

"等..... 等一下，Lou" Harry哭着说，"带..... 带我回去，我好想你"

沉默了一分钟，Louis叹了口气。

"我现在要挂了, Harry "

紧接着他听到了拨号音。

—

事情过去了好几个月，乐队解散了。

孩子出生了，媒体像疯了似的报道。关于Harry是怎么如同在地球上消失了，有很多的推测，但他不愿去理会，他什么也不关心了。

他向Liam坦白过一次。

"这都是我的错, Liam。他离开了我因为我不够好。"

"Harry, 不是这样的！"他大声说。“他离开了，因为他是个无法控制自己情绪的蠢货。这是他的错，不是你的。"

"不要这么说他！"Harry喊。而Liam只是用同情的眼神看了他一眼，他最近经常能看到那种眼神。

他没有再提起这件事，因为Liam不明白，没有人会明白。

人们一直以为Harry会生Louis的气，但他并没有。他爱Louis, 尽管发生了这么多事。Harry 配不上他。

—

他在婚礼上看着Louis和Briana说出誓言，承诺着永远爱对方。Harry被残忍的邀请去参加他们的婚礼，而他都不知道自己为什么要去。

也许他认为只有这样，他就可以放下一切了。而他只是再次打开了一道从未愈合的伤口。

当Louis发现他时，他咧嘴一笑，走了过来。

"Haz, "他高兴的说，"我很高兴你能来。没有你，就不会有今天。”

这很奇怪。在他们认识的时间里，Harry 一直比Louis高，但是现在站在他身边，他觉得自己竟然如此渺小。

不为Louis感到高兴或许是自私的。如果你爱一个人，你应该为他的幸福而感到高兴，即使不是和你在一起。但是，Harry做不到。Louis比他和Harry 在一起时更快乐，他有一个妻子，和一个孩子。

Harry只是转身离开了，留下Louis在后面皱着眉头。

-

几年过去了

Harry觉得自己已经放下Louis了，他不会再受伤了。但是,他并没有。他永远也不会真正快乐，因为他以前和Louis一起生活过，而Louis并不爱他。

但他现在已经好一些了。他不再把自己关在空洞的卧室里，拒绝见任何人，吃任何东西。

一次去超市，一个孩子撞到了他，他马上道歉。Harry向男孩保证这不是问题，然后他听到了——他的声音。

"Harry..... "那个声音说。Harry 不得不闭上眼睛止住眼泪。

他擦了擦眼泪，转过身来看着他。

"这是..... 额，Jack "他指着那个男孩说。

“我知道。”Harry小声地说。他的目光落在路易斯的手上，落在他的无名指上。还是结婚了。他尽量不让这个想法刺痛他。

"Um, 最近过的怎么样？"Louis问。

"我想你知道答案，Louis"Harry叹气说道。

"Harry-"他皱起眉头。

"不要。"哈利恳求道，用拇指和食指捏着鼻梁，“请你，就...... 不要。”

"好的"Louis 温柔的说。

“这是,呃。很高兴见到你，Louis。很高兴见到你，Jack。”年轻的那个男孩说完，转身尽快地走了。

Louis is his drug, and he's addicted. 

END

我的眼泪不值钱我淦，花了一上午翻译完了，第一次翻译同人所以有很多瑕疵请见谅。其实个人还是prefer英文原版，要是有能力的话可以去给 @LarryLlamas 太太kudos！


End file.
